Gravity Moves
by werewolves-xo
Summary: A new girl, Phoebe, moves to La Push, Washington and meets Paul Lahote who imprints on her. She goes to both La Push and Fork's High School - read to find out why - and this is her bad girl escapades. Smut and lemons ;  : PC/PL possible PC/PL/JB 3some!  Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Just Phoebe.
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1 - Meeting**

**Phoebe POV**

"Eugh", I sighed, unwilling to leave the comforting, warm recluse of my bed covers – even just to turn off the alarm that was beeping loudly, so that I could go back to sleep.

It was my mum's idea initially; I was always late for school back in Texas, and usually had to drive like a manic to get there, so moving my alarm clock to the other side of the room seemed like a good idea, a great way to get myself out of bed... until now.

Reluctantly, I ventured a foot onto the plush blue carpet of my new bedroom and used the momentum to drag the rest of myself from the duvet's folds. Yawning, I stretched my arms above my head, arching my back as I did so. I watched myself apprehensively in the mirror on the back of the door of my oak wardrobe as I did so; the lime green t-shirt I'd worn to bed the night before rose slightly with the movement, revealing quite a few inches of bare navel, complete with a red-gemmed bellybutton piercing.

The annoying beeping continued, and I decided to sort it out before I woke the whole house. Pyjama bottoms forgotten – probably kicked off at some point in the night – I padded across the room bare-legged, showing off the 'Me Like Cookies' Cookie-monster underwear I had on. The 'off' button depressed on the clock, the alarm was silenced, and in my opinion, looking quite satisfied with its job done.

I pulled the band out of my hair, dragging a brush through the mid-brown, highlighted waves before crossing my bedroom and wandering into the bathroom for a shower. I pulled one of the beige towels from the pile on the shelf, and turned the water on. After pulling my top over my head, I shoved down my underwear and strolled into the shower and under the flow of water. Whoever had design the en-suite to my bedroom must have done it with a couple in mind. A huge Jacuzzi bathtub dominated the room, making the see-through glass, walk-in shower pale in significance. The water beat down on my back, relaxing all the muscles that were still tense from yesterday's grand move-in; lifting furniture from a rented lorry into your new home because your father doesn't want to fork out for a rental company may seem like a good idea but, as I learned yesterday, it's bad for your health. You'd think though, judging by the size of the new house and his new six-figure salary job, he'd be able to afford the removal men – apparently he doesn't think like that.

Once I was clean and citrus shower gel smelling, I wrapped myself in the towel and wandered back into my bedroom, planning my outfit for today in my head. Not that I was going to be wearing anything particularly special; just a pair of blue skinny jeans, a strappy top, my navy-blue Hollister hoodie and thoroughly worn-in black leather jacket, teamed with a new pair of red converse sneakers.

Yes, it is summer here in my new home town of the Reservation of La Push near Forks, Washington, but unfortunately the hoodie and jacket are very necessary… as is an umbrella. Because I am now living in the rainiest and cloudiest place in the entirety of the United States – some luck, eh? My Dallas tan couldn't hold out for long without a top-up, but because my dad is Quileute it wouldn't be long before I was just slightly paler than the rest of the reservation girls here.

The weather, for me, was the worst part; the whole new schools weren't a problem because I was just one of those people who made friends easily. I'd be going to school for two days a week here on the reservation and spending the other three at Forks High School: Home of the Spartans - or so the leaflet said. The reason for going to both the schools is that my dad, having been through his education here on the reservation, didn't want me just educated in the Quileute ways. Besides, most of the kids here on the rez had part-time jobs to go to, or were learning the family trade, so only went to school a few days a week anyway. So I was being shipped off to Forks to do Maths, Spanish and Biology in order to get a high enough GPA to go to college in a couple of years.

Like I said, the split school didn't bother me a lot. There were so few people may age in the area, that the extra friends would probably come in handy.

After grabbing some of the toast my dad had left for me from the toaster, I grabbed my school bag and hurried out of the kitchen and into the hall, dad's calls of good luck echoing in the cavernous space from the stool he sat on at the breakfast bar, finishing his own toast.

I grabbed my car keys from the bowl in the foyer and legged it down the front steps, through the pouring rain and into the safety of my black-leather upholstered car. She was my prized possession; a black Nissan 370z GT with a 3.7 litre engine. With only two seats though, it was lucky that my dad had his job at the car dealership and was able to provide me and my younger brother with a shared Qashqui thanks to his promotion; hence the move. He'd just transferred to working in Port Angles and chose the house due to its relative closeness.

Pulling into the rez school parking lot, I received quite a few envious looks from, I'll admit, mostly guys. But that's always been cool with me; what's the point in having these possessions if you don't share them with the world. Not that I'm willing enough to let anyone else drive my baby, but… maybe they could sit in the driver's seat, or I'd take them for a spin if they seemed nice.

Climbing out and tugging my bag from the passenger seat along with me, started towards the main reception of the school, locking the doors to my car with the key fob as I did so.

Only as I walked toward the reception did I begin to question my choice in travel this morning. Back at home my car had been slightly better than everyone else's at my school, so it didn't stand out a lot in the parking lot. Plus everyone there knew that I had this car only because my dad worked for the dealership. Here, however, it seemed that most people arrived on the school bus, and those with cars appeared to be second-hand and your average 'first-time drivers' car; not that there was anything wrong with this… it just drew a lot of attention to me that might not necessarily be friendly. But I'd have to see how it went throughout the day before I re-thought my car choice for tomorrow at Forks.

I skirted around a 1968 Volkswagen Rabbit, which was practically a vintage, and walked into the reception. The woman behind the desk looked up immediately, her kind brown eyes drinking me in.

"Luna Matthews?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm..." but she'd already cut across me.

"Phoebe Celie?" She tried again.

"Yes… although my middle name is Luna though…" I added helpfully.

"Phoebe Luna Celie", she repeated thoughtfully, "it's very pretty."

"Thanks". I smiled at her and took the paperwork she offered me, listening intently to the instruction she was giving me.

"So I just go straight through that door and into the hall, then turn right into the double doors to the hall and take a seat on the bleachers?" I questioned, repeating back her own instructions for conformation.

"Yep, you got it," she winked at me, "you might want to make yourself comfortable too. The 'head's' speeches get longer every year at the 'Welcome & Welcome Back' assembly."

I thanked her again and followed her instructions through the door and into a large foyer, where damp teens came racing in through the main double doors.

As I watched a tall, muscular guy with slightly unkempt dark hair came running in from outside, skidded on the linoleum flooring in his skate shoes, and landed hard on his hip on the wet surface. An older-looking teacher rushed forwards, but he'd brushed off her concerned advance before she'd even moved four steps.

"I'm alright, Mrs Shunsbey", he called from amongst the legs of the students desperately trying to get inside out of the downpour.

"Oh, Quil", the lady chided him; "I wish you'd be more careful!" He picked himself up of the ground, winked at her causing her tinkling laughter to draw the occasional look for a student, and made his way through the throng and into the hall.

Following suit, I found myself pushed and shoved into the hall, and eventually, in on a bench about half way up the bleachers. Ignoring the stares from other students, I looked down at the paperwork the receptionist had given me. It consisted of a basic map of the school, - that by the looks of things was so small there wasn't even a chance of getting lost – my new timetable and a welcome letter.

One line of writing amongst the letter drew my attention: "Kindly meet your designated 'buddy' for the day, outside the hall once the 'Welcome & Welcome Back' meeting has finished, for the tour of the school and Q&A time. Your buddy should be in most, if not all of your lessons, and so will be able to walk with you to second period."

I almost groaned aloud; some poor sod had been talked into 'buddying-up' with me, and the kind of person it usually is is a preppy, nasal, annoying, pompous head-girl type - the kind of person that I don't get along with at all.

The principle seemed to drone on and on for hours, about this and that… and oh, don't forget that! Instead of paying attention, I studied my new fellow students. Of course, all them were dark-skinned, and all of Quileute decent, but I was glad to see that I wasn't the only 'slightly paler' teen in the hall; others must have mixed parentage as well.

The hall erupted with noise around me, and I jumped visibly in my seat. The speech had finished, and everyone was rushing off to enjoy their first period back at school, seeing their friends for the rest of the free time till second started. This time I actually groaned. I didn't like to think the kind of mood that my 'meet-and-greet' might be in, because they couldn't go and spend their free time with their friends like everyone else.

Resolute that I would show up and explain that the tour wasn't really necessarily, I made my way back through the double doors and into the foyer. I'd been stood there, looking towards the crowd moving from the hall, when a hand tapped me on the shoulder and a voice spoke:

"Phoebe Kelly?" The voice was deep and made my stomach churn with unexpected nervous excitement.

"Actually, it's pronounced 'Sell-ee'… Celie," I spoke, bracing myself for a frown as I turned.

I was met by the most gorgeous, thickly-lashed, liquid brown eyes I've ever seen. He was a head or so taller than me, big built, with huge muscles easily seen through the confines of his tight, white t-shirt. He had dark, cropped hair and wore and easy, contagious grin. He spoke again, the voice and the whole look of him causing liquid to pour into my panties.

"Sorry, Phoebe… or can I call you Pheebs?" He requested with a wink. Surely he couldn't already know my heart was fluttering, without the added strain caused by his flirting?  
>"Course you can." I laughed, nervous. He laughed back and held out his hand.<p>

"Pheebs it is then." He smiled again, "I'm Paul. Paul Lahote."


	2. Imprint

**Chapter 2 – Imprint**

**Paul POV**

"I'll see you in Spanish!" I called over my shoulder to Jared as I left the confines of the music block's soundproof rooms.

The first day back was always my favourite part of the year – because the girls made an effort.

Now, this might sound like I'm being a dick – and yeah, there's no point denying it, I am – but for the first week of the school year, you tend to find that all the girls want to show off to the others. They wear miniskirts, tight jeans, revealing tops, high heels and lip gloss. Which make a nice change; by the time we're a week into school, they're all stressed out, anxious, tired and under a lot of pressure – and it shows! So all I'm saying is that really, I just like to appreciate what I have when it's handed to me, all wrapped up with a pretty silk ribbon…

Plus, the first period "Welcome and Welcome Back" assembly was always, by tradition, the one that me and Jared skipped to jam in the music block – somehow knowing that we're having fun while everyone else is sat in the hall, bored stiff, makes it all the more entertaining.

Walking along the hallway towards the foyer, where I was supposed to be meeting a girl for a "Meet and Greet Tour", my eyes were drawn to Eliza coming the other way… Man, she looked hot. Over the holidays, her legs had become – if possible – even longer. Quite a remarkable feat for someone whose legs were already endless to begin with. I met her bright blue eyes with my own gaze and, in that instant, my mind flashed back to the Pre-Summer Party at Kim's.

*FLASHBACK*

"Jared… dude, chill!" I muttered under my breath, as he nervously flattened his hair and crossed his arms over his bare chest… yet again. "The theme is pimps and hoes; how many guys in here can you see who a fully dressed? And in the least gay way possible, you have a nice body." He laughed, some of the tension draining from his posture. "So just chill, okay?"

I knew my last words would be lost on him; we'd both just spotted Kim, Jared's imprint strolling towards us in a barely there black PVC police officer dress, black stockings and black heels.

I gave up trying to calm and reassure him and, much to the protesting Jared, made my quick escape using the excuse of going to get myself another drink.

Standing at the drinks table, pouring myself a Jack Daniels and coke, I thought about the difficulty Jared was going to face when he, eventually, had to explain to Kim about himself and the whole imprinting thing. I sighed, glad that it had never happened, and was very, very unlikely to ever happen to me.

I turned from the table to survey the room, when I noticed Eliza properly for the first time. She was one of very few 'white-girls' who attended the rez tribal high school and she was sauntering towards me wearing a very short navy blue dress with an airplane logo on the chest, made of one of those materials that clings in all the right places… and boy does she have the curves for it to cling to. Perched on top of her mane of perfectly highlighted blonde hair was a pilot's cap, and those legs… were encased in white fishnet stockings with thick lacy trims. The white peep-toe sky scraper high heels also helped give her the illusion of even longer legs. I stifled a groan.

"Paul!" She exclaimed in a rather unusually husky voice, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Ah… you know… been busy…" I mumbled, unable to string a phrase together, let alone a whole sentence. It was quite difficult to keep track of the conversation from that point on, because she began slowly pressing her body closer and closer to my own.

I'd just begun to realise that from the position we were now in - her being so close and sandwiching me against the wall beside the drinks table - that I could see down into the dress and in doing so, see the semi-see-through white lace bra she was wearing to match the stockings.

Just as I began to enjoy the view, the beat of the next song began and she leaned slightly away from me, glancing over her shoulder at the DJ. Her hips tilted forward into mine, and she brushed against my sensitive hard-on, causing me to hiss.

She grinned at me wickedly, before saying: "Oh my God! I love this song!" And with that I was taken by the hand and dragged out into the crowd of hot, sweaty, undulating bodies.

I lost track of all time, sense and direction; sure proof that all the alcohol I'd consumed so far that night was finally kicking in. She turned on the spot, blonde hair splaying through the air, so that her back was facing me. Then, raising her arms above her head, she began to bump and grind, her tight ass rubbing against me. If I'd been turned on before, it was nothing to what I felt now. Her every movement sent shivers up my spine, and the friction she was creating between her own ass and the large lump in my jeans had me close to pumping my load into my boxers…

Realising that I must be quite close to the edge, probably from my quickening breathing and the fast, heavy heartbeats against her back, she turned to face me, winked and started to drag me off of the dance floor towards the staircase at the end of the room.

At the top of the stairs, away from the prying eyes of other people, she gave up the pretence about why we were both there. She eyed me, before leaning in slowly, as if to press her lips against my own, and I closed the gap.

She tasted sweet, like the alco-pops she'd been sipping all evening, and her lips were like little soft pink pillows. Something rumbled within me, like a caged beast waiting to be let out; and I let it. In an instant I had her pinned against the hallway wall, my tongue exploring the sweet, soft contours of her mouth, before moving down on her neck, pausing briefly to suck the skin of a sweet spot that quickened her breathing into quiet whimperings.

One of my hands remained in her hair, tugging slightly, keeping her head back and her neck exposed for me. The other became impatient and wove its way from her shoulder, against the curve of her breast, down her waist, round her hips, finally gripping her globular ass cheek.

Her lips found mine again, and she began to slide herself out from between me and the wall. She pulled away and swayed dangerously before she spoke:

"C'mon Paul… let's go in here." She motioned to a bedroom door behind her.

Inside me, an internal battle raged. She was quite blatantly offering me some fun, if not full blown sex. And I needed a release. But now that we were out of the dark dance floor and I could see her face properly, there was no denying that she'd had far too much to drink.

"Eliza, you're drunk…" I whispered, half hoping that she'd deny it.

"Yessssssss," she slurred at me, "I am. But I want you."

As if to show me, she pulled me closer again, and guided my hand with her own up the inside of her thigh, past the lacy edging of her stockings, until I was cupping her core. My cock twitched in my pants, begging to be let out; she was already dripping wet. The moment my hand reached her sex, she moaned, her head thrown back against the door frame to the bedroom and she began rubbing herself against my hand.

My mind set, I slid my hand from between her legs, up to her waist and pushed her gently backwards, through the doorway and into the bedroom, before taking hold of the bottom of her dress, dragging it upwards and over her head and I stepped backward to enjoy the view. Her lips met my own with more urgency now, and her hands explored the plains of my chest, enjoying the effect of her paleness against my russet-coloured skin, clearly glad that I hadn't worn a shirt to the party.

Her hands fumbled at the black belt keeping the low slung black-tux trousers I was wearing up, and I brushed her off impatiently. As soon as they hit the floor I guided her backwards towards the bed until her calves hit the edge, and she tumbled backwards onto it, taking me down with her.

I remembered that there was something I needed to explain, and decided I ought to say it while I still remembered.

"Eli…?" Her eyes met my own. "I think it's probably a good idea if we don't do too much tonight. I mean, we've both had a lot to drink… might do something we regret… so just get some release…?" I hoped she understood what I was saying, because what started as a good speech had descended rapidly.

But she smiled at me and whispered, "Good idea…" before returning to the onslaught of kissing every inch of my chest, before running her hands down to my boxers.

Realising that she would probably take longer to get there than I would, I seized the moment and flipped us, so that she was on the bottom, also using the opportunity to remove her bra. I was greeted by two slightly puffy, pink nipples that were straining towards me, as if desperate for contact.

Obligingly, I wrapped my mouth around the left one, tonguing it; nibbling here and there as she gasped and moaned with her fingers in my hair, before moving on to the other one.

By this time, she too had got impatient, and she was rubbing herself against my leg, clearly desperate to orgasm. I tutted at her, wagging my finger in front of her face, showing her what a naughty girl she was; before I could speak, she took the offending finger into her mouth, sucking on it slowly, giving me ideas of things to come…

As I stripped her off her remaining underwear, I marvelled at how sexy she was, before diving straight in. If I'd thought that her lips tasted sweet, her sex was something different entirely. I flicked my tongue across her clitoris and her back arched, forcing herself off the bed and closer to me. Her hand found my erection through my boxers and she began rubbing me through the material. Her quickened breaths turned to whimperings once more as I placed one, then two, fingers inside her, curling them up to hit her sweet spot. She moaned again, before letting her hand venture into boxers, grasping the throbbing organ in her fist, pumping and squeezing. My body quaked and I groaned, unable to keep quiet now that I was so close to release.

"Paul…" She breathed, her eyes unfocused, "I'm gonna… oh, fuck, that feels soooo good… I'm gonna…"

"Me too… I'm so close…" I forced out, my teeth gritted, trying to keep my orgasm at bay. Her body bucked one final time and her eyes closed, her lips forming an 'O'.

"I'm coming..!" She wailed, back arching once more as I finally let my release sweep over me, pumping my load onto her taught stomach.

I lay there, breathing heavily, completely at peace with the world in post-coital bliss; she'd wiped her tummy off with a tissue I'd found in one of the bedside tables, and was now curled up against my side.

I looked down at her, feeling like a complete ass. I had no interest in her as anything more than what we'd just done, and now she was sure to think any feelings she had were mutual.

I leant across her, scooping the duvet to cover her before kissing her on the forehead and climbing out of the bed.

The living room was empty, save for several people passed out on the floor, and I picked my way through them across the room. I couldn't see my shoes and by that point, had resigned myself to walking home bare-foot…

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

She looked away almost the instant our eyes met, to her credit only blushing slightly. Feeling a mixture of excitement at what we'd shared and regret and guilt about what I'd done, I continued down the hallway and into the foyer, immersed in my thoughts.

A curvy girl wearing a navy-blue hoodie was stood in the centre of the foyer, facing away from me, towards the hall from where she must have just come. I couldn't stop myself checking her out as I walked up behind her.

I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Phoebe Kelly?" I asked, quietly, trying not to draw extra attention to the obvious new girl.

"Actually, it's pronounced 'Sell-ee'… Celie," She turned and I got a whiff of a fruit-scented lotion and a musky, exotic perfume.

My stomach lurched as I stared into bottomless green eyes and my body felt weightless. I didn't care for friends, family, grades or money. But I needed this girl as much as I needed air to breathe… more in fact. I'd happily go without air if there had to be a choice. I'd die for her…

And that's when I realised I'd imprinted… It wasn't supposed to happen to me. Sam had specifically said that he didn't think it would happen to anyone else. But I couldn't bring myself to be angry, even though I'd always hated the idea of imprinting. But even that didn't matter now…

I stopped myself reaching out for her, telling myself to be calm… not to scare her off. But I was still struck dumb, and she was staring at me, as if waiting for me to speak again.

"Sorry, Phoebe… or can I call you Pheebs?" I smiled, hoping she'd say yes, and that I'd have a nickname for her. Something that made her mine.

"Course you can." She cracked a smile, and then laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard, and her smile lit up her whole face, making her eyes sparkle.

"Pheebs it is then." I whooped silently, already planning on breaking the news to Sam, and asking him to help me figure out how to explain everything to the perfect, gorgeous woman. Because I loved her, and I would not and could not live without her. I smiled again, "I'm Paul. Paul Lahote."


	3. Naughty But Nice

**Chapter 3 - Naughty But Nice ;)**

**Phoebe POV**

"And this is the cafeteria," he spoke quietly, leaning in towards me, sending shivers up my spine.

"Nahhh, you don't say." I spoke in my Texas drawl, "I'd never have guessed." I winked and he flushed slightly before giving me an easy smile.

As we continued down the hallway I risked a sideways glance at him. His eyes were flicking nervously from the hallway to my face and back again every five seconds. I caught his eye and he dropped his head, flushing again. Who knew a guy like him could be so sweet! His whole look screamed ladies' man, right down to the faded leather jacket he wore over a plain white t-shirt, barely constraining his impressive physique. He was a bad boy, of that I had no doubt. He caught me looking and now it was my turn to flush.

"So, as fun as this tour is… What d'you guys do for fun around here?" I flashed him a mischievous smile.

"Ummm…" He seemed genuinely nervous now, so I pressed on. "C'mon… a guy like you… what d'you do for fun round here?" He grinned sheepishly.

"Well what I do, and what other people do, are two very different things… Personally, I get my kicks outside this hell-hole. You ever heard of cliff-jumping?"

"No..?" I replied honestly, "I haven't… sounds quite dangerous." He squirmed under my gaze.

"I guess it could be," he admitted, "But to be fair to you, me and my friends have been doing it a while. We're practically pros… I could take you sometime…? Show you how it's done, eh?" He winked.

Panic flooded me. There wasn't a lot I was scared of, but heights happened to be one of few things that truly terrified me. But I wasn't about to let it ruin my chances of friendship – and perhaps more – with this gorgeous, amazing guy. And excuses to not go somewhere with him would do just that.

"Could I get hurt?" I asked timidly, my stomach already rolling at the thought. He stopped walking abruptly, grasped my wrist and pulled me around to face him.

"Phoebe… I'd never let anything happen to you. You'd be completely safe, I promise." As he spoke, he reached out and tucked the brown bangs behind my ear, his fingertips brushing my face. His touch left a line of fire on my skin and I shivered, lost in the sincerity in his eyes and the touch of his hand.

He dropped my wrist and stepped away from me, clearing his throat as he did so. "I guess…" He coughed again, "I guess I'd better walk you to your first class. What d'you have?"

I was grateful for the opportunity to compose myself, and I turned my back on him, digging through my shoulder bag. "Ummm," I leafed through the loose paper hand-outs I'd been given, finally locating my timetable and spreading it flat in my hands, "Early Modern History, Miss Miendez…"

"Room 402," he spoke quietly again, leaning over my shoulder to get a better look at the paper. My heart jumped. "Me too… Shall we head up?"

"Sure," I said, trying to appear nonchalant.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

I watched her ass wiggle from side-to-side as we ascended the stairs, denying my urge to touch her… in any way, shape or form. I was still mentally kicking myself from last time. The last thing I needed was her to think I was some kind of total freak and never speak to me again…

The thought had my palms sweating, panic coursing through me.

At the top of the stairs I led the way into the mostly empty classroom, to find Quil already in his seat. I couldn't help but laugh, despite the completely humourless situation I was in.

"Jeez bro… I never thought I'd see to show up early for a lesson." I shook my head, already expecting his answer.

"Well, you know me…" He grinned, totally unashamed, "I'll do anything for a little bit of Miss Miendez…" He winked, his grin spreading even wider.

Next to me, I watched Phoebe appraise Quil with her eyes and finally blush when he mentioned our teacher. Jealous vultures swooped in my stomach and I glared at Quil. He stared back shocked.

"I'll just sit here if that's okay?" She spoke quietly, gesturing to the chair in front of Quil, still flushing at his words… Man, I loved that colour on her cheeks.

"You sure? I can always sit next to you, if you want?" I asked, trying desperately to keep the pleading tone out of my voice and to ignore Quil, who was waggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Nahhh, it's okay. We can still talk… see?" She took the seat and turned sideways, so that her profile faced my empty seat.

By halfway through the lesson, Quil and I were both practically drooling… and hard too, judging by the way Quil's hand kept moving beneath the desk to cover the bulge in his trousers, mimicking my own mannerism. Miss Miendez had arrived in the classroom wearing her favourite figure hugging pencil skirt and she currently had her back to the class, leaving Quil, not to mention a fair few other guys, to openly stare at her ass.

I, however, was left in a complete state of shock. As the rest of the room were puzzling their way through the current essay on World War Two set by our teacher, Phoebe was now in deep conversation with Miss Miendez… in the young women's native language; Spanish. The foreign language pouring from her plump, pink lips made me want to do dirty things to her.

I was finding it rather hard to control myself. On the one hand, I wanted to do these things to her, but on the other hand, I didn't know her very well and didn't know if she'd appreciate them… or me thinking about her that way. And anything she didn't like had to go.

I was silent, trying to keep track of the conversation, but only understanding occasional words. Miss Miendez left her post at the board and, much to Quil's… ever growing delight, perched herself on the edge of his desk to continue speaking to Phoebe.

Miss Miendez laughed, glancing over her should at the rest of the class and then at Quil, who didn't notice and continued to undress her with his eyes. I nudged him. And then Phoebe was speaking again, the Latin words and phrases running together, pouring from her lips. The sounds of her speaking rumbled through me, awakening that animalistic part of me for the one hundredth time that lesson.

Now it was Quil's turn to nudge me. He leaned sideways towards me. "Dude, I know that our… 'breed' don't really do a lot of howling," he breathed, and I was certain no one could hear, "but you've been staring at that girl like she hung the moon for well over half an hour now. Without a single glance at any other girl… Now that ain't like you…?" I blushed. Was I that obvious? He continued, "And now you're blushing like a chick… oh my God… you haven't…" he dropped his voice lower still, "imprinted… have you?"

My stomach lurched. The plan had been to tell Sam and get his advice before anything else. I mean, how d'you tell someone you've just met that you're madly in love with them?

"No… don't be so thick, Quil…" I tore my eyes away from Phoebe's profile, "She's just a looker, you know…"

Quil looked thoroughly unconvinced and I could feel his gaze on me right up until the bell fifteen minutes later, signalling the end of class.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe POV<strong>

As I finished my, somewhat enlightening, conversation with the young Latina teacher, I noticed Paul hanging back gesturing for his friend Quil – the cute one I'd seen slip over in the hall that morning – to go on without him.

Puzzled, I wondered if he'd been assigned to babysitting duty all day, or if he actually liked spending time with me and wanted to wait.

I walked towards the classroom door and he slipped into step beside me. Despite his company, I was bored with the whole school thing already. I wondered whether he was really the rebel he looked, and decided to put it to the test.

"Paul…?" I glanced sideways at him, trying to determine the best way to continue.

"Yeah?" he replied automatically, turning towards me.

"How seriously does this school take truancy?" I grinned at him, concentrating on my 'devil-may-care' attitude. To my own surprise, he laughed.

"Obviously not seriously enough… My mate Jacob has skived the day off today and I'm pretty sure Quil has only stayed long enough to see Miss Miendez… I bet he disappears in the next twenty minutes… Why? Did you have anything particular in mind to do today other than invest in your education?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Hmmm," I replied, my tone shocked. "Well, I've just moved here… I haven't visited any other part of town yet…? You could show me around?"

"Sure," he grinned, clearly glad the direction the conversation had taken. "Can I grab a ride with you?"

"Sure." I grinned back. His enthusiasm was extremely catching.

As we walked across the student car park, I was suddenly aware once more of the less-than-average cars and how they would compare against my own. My stomach turned to butterflies and I wondered what Paul would say.

"Woah…" He muttered, right on cue, before letting loose a low whistle, already staring at the hood of the car. "That's a beautiful car…" I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face.

"I know. She drives like a dream too…" I trailed off, the longing to be back behind the wheel obvious in my voice.

Digging around inside my bag as we approached the car in a futile attempt to find my keys was abruptly abandoned when he stopped dead beside me. I used the opportunity to dump the satchel on the floor, turfing out books, a scarf and various unknowns onto the tarmac. I began to speak again as I located the fob at the bottom of the bag, amongst the usual bag-debris.

"The 3.7 litre engine really purrs…" I glanced up at him, my smile faltering. His jaw hung slightly open and his eyes showed a hint of something naughty as he switched his gaze between something lying on the floor, and the car…

He ducked down, grabbing a handful of material lying on the ground next to my scarf, and when he stood up my underwear dangled from his fingers. I couldn't help but turn bright red…

"This… these are yours?" He asked, his voice hoarse, gesturing between my car and my… black, silky, ruffled-mesh… knickers…

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

Okay. So I could cope with her being beautiful, smart, funny… sexy, naughty… but rich too? And with an amazing taste and knowledge of cars? How did it get so lucky? And how was I supposed to compete..?

A small part of my brain dealt with these panicked questions, while the remainder fantasized about what I could do with THAT car, these panties and her… I could feel my manhood start to swell, pressing up against the zipper on my jeans…

Taking deep soothing breaths, calming myself, I glanced away from the car again, to find her watching me, a worried expression plastered across her face.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, obviously querying my own expression to the panic and lust, which I hastily rearranged. I didn't want to cause her any distress.

"Nothing," I assured her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, okay. I was a little shocked that you speak 'Car and Driver'… It's a beautiful car… for a beautiful girl…"

Oh god… that had sounded twice more cheesy than it had in my head. I'd said too much, I could tell by the blush rising in her cheeks. When did I get so corny…? I stared at the floor, suddenly nervous.

"Thanks..." I could hear the smile in her voice and my head snapped up. She was closer than I'd imagined her being from the sound of her voice, and she leaned closer still, causing my heart to pound in my chest. As she reached forward, I couldn't help but gaze down the opening of her top, and she caught me off guard when she pressed her hips to my own… my cock twitched, begging to be closer to her core.

I stood frozen, unsure what to do. My erection was obvious, and I knew she could feel me pressing against her by the devilish grin she wore. As I inhaled her vanilla-scented perfume and citrus body-scrub washed over me and my vision blurred.

"If you want…" She purred, pausing to nibble my ear lobe. "You can keep them… I wore them the other day…"

Completely forgetting myself and where we were, I grabbed hold of her denim-clad hips, grinding myself against her. I groaned and then she was gone. Several deep breaths later, I opened my eyes. She stood at the driver's side door, her head cocked to one side.

"Are you going to get in?" She asked, her voice light and teasing. I huffed causing her to laugh, and made my way to the passenger side of the car, pausing to open the door before climbing into the low seat. She was already in hers, seatbelt on, keys in the ignition. Her enthusiasm and excitement was catching.

"Buckle up!" She chirped, twisting the key, the engine roaring to life. "You best find something to hold onto…"


	4. Hot Tub

**Chapter 4 - Hot Tub ;)**

**Paul POV**

A flash of guilt seized me when she opened up the engine as we hit the main drag, heading along La Push Road, and further away from school and my after-school plans with the guys. Luckily, it was quickly squashed by a glance sideways at the goddess in the driver's seat; the thrill of speed on her face, her excitement was infectious - and not just because of the imprinting.

"Everything okay?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me. Definitely perceptive, I'll give her that... which was just a further complication to the situation I was now in. Due to her uncanny ability to read my expressions, I'd guess it'd take her a week maximum to determine something out of character concerning my behaviour about the guys. Which gave me very little time to consult with Sam and come up with a plan of action. Of course, being of Quileute decent might help, as the legends of our tribe are usually passed between generations the way other children might be told fairy tales. On the other hand, she'd grown up in Texas, away from the Quileute way of life, and may never have heard any of the legends... I'd have to do some digging...

"Yeah, everything's fine," I smiled, catching her eye as she checked her rear-view mirror. "Checking for cops, are we?" Her laugh filled the enclosed space, causing my heart to splutter.

"Nahh, they'd never bother to chase me in this... And believe me, any road blocks they set would be behind us!" I chuckled, already thinking about the time alone that would be spent in this car, on the run from the cops...

To distract myself, I leant forward, popping open the glove box infront of me, routing through its contents; house keys, tissues, foundation, mascara, lipstick, a balled up peach dress... and condoms. I sneaked a glance sideways at the girl of my dreams, a knot in my stomach starting to tighten, imagining the other guys she'd been with, why she might need these.

Her eyes met mine as she glanced across at me briefly and seeing my alarm, her gaze instantly dropped to the small, square packages enclosed in my fist. Anger was building inside me, threatening to boil over as thoughts of this beautiful, sensual woman bedding strange men began to unfurl in my imagination. The instant blush in her cheeks as she settled her gaze back on the road did little to calm me.

"I could tell you they're not mine, but then I'd be lying..." She spoke quietly, the sound of her voice doing more to quiet the anger in me than her words. "But before you jump to conclusions, count them. And check the expiry." Her thumb patted out a nervous rhythm on the wheel as she drove and I counted. As I reached nine, it dawned on me that in my hands I held a full-pack of ten "Trojan Intense Ribbed Ultrasmooth" condoms, which each had the expiry date of almost 6 months previous, and I began to relax.

Seeing my posture change Phoebe spoke again, reassuring my conclusion. "They're for 'parental-purposes' only. As long as my Dad sees them in the dash, he feels his parenting skills need not stretch to the "birds-and-the-bees" talk."

I chuckled, surprised at the sudden atmosphere change inside the vehicle, "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But he does seem rather insistent on the condoms, so I leave them there to keep him happy." She reached towards the centre console, turning some dials and depressing buttons. My groan filled the car, causing me to blush as the car seat started to heat and squeeze against my back, easing out the kinks. The last echoes of her giggle, which made me want to scoop her up in my arms faded, and the first beats of the stereo replaced the sound.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now.<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>And sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't wanna miss you tonight.<em>

The chorus of the song began and the name of the tune hit me. "Iris?" I whispered, barely heard above the music.

"Yup," she answered, before joining the gravelled voice of the lead male singer with her own.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cuz I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Her voice had a husky quality about it, but was mesmerising just the same. Gazing at her across the car I was struck again by how lucky I was to have found her. Like somehow fate had cause her to move halfway across the country and into my waiting arms... I'll have to thank fate sometime.

"Central command, Planet Earth to Paul Lahote...? Paul, are you with us? Over." Dragged out of my deep thinking, I realised the car had stopped in a large, paved courtyard and Phoebe was looking at me puzzled from the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe POV<strong>

Stood in the foyer, it dawned on me that maybe it hadn't been the best idea to bring a complete stranger into our new home. Especially alone. You hear all these stories on the news of horrific tragedies happening to girls who welcome strange men into their homes. I'd just started running through my kickboxing self-defence moves in my head, when I remembered his words in the corridor at school - " I'd never let anything happen to you. You'd be completely safe, I promise." I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes as he said it, and I decided that I could trust this guy.

Turning away from his awestruck expression at our expensive new house, I dropped my house and car keys into a bowl by the door, slipped off my shoes and wandered through to the kitchen, listening to Paul's newly bare feet scuff occasionally on the pine floor. "Hungry?" I called over my shoulder.

"Kinda, I guess..." Came the deep, husky reply I'd been waiting for - but a lot closer than anticipated. So close that it roused a small gasp and resulted in me stopping dead in my tracks between the fridge and the breakfast bar.

Of all the things my body could have done in reaction to his close proximity, this was by far the worst I could think of in the present situation. My halt and his own forward motion drove the both of us forward, and slightly to the left, until I was sandwiched between the breakfast bar and a masculine-smelling wall of muscle that was Paul. His hands instinctively grabbed hold of the worktop either side of me to steady himself, and I became very aware of the sparks flying across my skin from being so close to him. I gazed up into his face, my eyes locking on his own and heard his breathing quicken; he was closing the gap between our faces and the thought of kissing this Adonis left my panties wet. I was left severely disappointed, however, when he veered off to the left at last minute, planting the kiss on my cheek.

"Careful, sweetheart... You almost broke both our necks there..." He whispered, blatantly enjoying my reaction to his proximity and soft breath on my skin. I cleared my throat, hoping the distraction would give me time to clear my head and Paul stepped backwards, giving me room to continue in my previous direction. My head slightly more befuddled than it had been, I grabbed two apples from the fruit bowl on the counter, tossed one to him and regained my scrambled thoughts, before taking him on the full tour of the house.

"And this is my room... There's only my dad, my brother and me, so the fourth bedroom's used as a joint study, as opposed to my father's private office downstairs," I rambled, a little while later, pausing outside the door. My stomach tightened at the thought of having him alone, in my bedroom and I wondered if continuing our tour would cause us to cross some kind of line.

"... Can we go in?" He spoke gently, obviously making sure that I didn't think he was pressuring me. Just the tone of his voice alone made up my mind for me; this wasn't the kind of guy who would abuse the invitation.

"Sure!" I chirped, more confident now as I opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

I wasn't sure what I'd make of her bedroom, in comparison to the rest of the house which resembled more of Barbie's American Dream House; a large foyer, curved staircase, large open-plan downstairs rooms. Her bedroom was one I'd been most excited to see, hoping it would give me a better idea of her personality and her likes/ dislikes.

"Mind the step down," she warned me as she opened the solid oak door and stepped down several steps to the thick, blue carpet below. "My bedroom isn't part of the original house. It was added by the last person who lived here. What d'you think?" She stood in the middle of the room, her arms spread out inviting me to look around.

The expanse of carpet and space was dominated by an enormous bed (bigger than Queen-size, by the looks of it), situated to the left, with an ornate, wooden headboard and dressed in grey-silver covers. A three door wardrobe stood opposite the door, and a silver-curtained archway into another room was to my right. Boxes of varying shapes and sizes stood between myself and the bed, some open and empty, others taped shut.

"I'm sure it'll be amazing once you've finished unpacking," I said, gesturing to the boxes between us. She smiled at me, making my skin glow and my stomach have an odd, swooping sensation.

"There's still the sofa to come upstairs," she grinned, almost at a chuckle, "Shaun, my brother, almost got crushed when we tried to move it up the stairs yesterday. That was the point Dad decided to call it a day with the unpacking." Seeing her in her natural environment, it was obvious she wasn't a snob, as I'd worried downstairs during the tour. Just lucky, I guess. I smiled back at her, my heart swelling with the happiness of just being near her, and I plonked myself down on the carpet, dragging her with me by the hand.

We fell about laughing on the floor, and eventually settled ourselves opposite each other. "What's on the agenda for this afternoon then, Miss Celie?" Her eyes lit up with delight and mischievousness at my questioning; I raised my eyebrows.

"I haven't shown you the best part of the house yet... Come here..." She grabbed my hand and dragged me off the carpet - Did she know she made my heart sing every time she touched me? I watched her bare feet pad across the carpet in front of me, not daring to look at her ass again, and became puzzled when she headed through the archway I'd seen on my way in, brushing aside the curtain as she did so. It fell back into place between us, and hesitantly, I reached out to push it away and stepped through... My jaw dropped.

I was as though I'd stepped into an expensive hotel spa-suite; there were two large patio doors to my left, leading onto a large balcony and before them sat a huge Jacuzzi tub, big enough to fit 8 people comfortably. But curving its way across the far and right walls was a walk-in shower... with see through glass.

"I was thinking we could go in the Jacuzzi? I haven't tried it out yet and I'm pretty sure my brother will have something that you can wear..." She trailed off, nervous. I tried to place anxiety and realised I probably had a lot to do with my expression, which I hastily rearranged into a grin. Now I understood that old expression; because I was the cat, and I sure had got the cream.

I changed quickly into the shorts she'd handed me, grateful that I'd had time to work out that morning, and quickly checked myself out in the mirror. I was dying to peek through the curtain, but instead climbed into the warmth of the tub, just beginning to enjoying the distraction when the curtain was pushed aside and she stepped through... I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I'm certain there was no luckier man anywhere in the world right now. She was wearing a belly button ring and a lime green, halter neck bikini - the kind with the ties at the neck, back and hips, that if pulled would leave her naked, but for the piercing... The thought had my cock growing in these shorts, pressing against the fabric, begging to be let loose. Don't think about it... She might not like you like that, and your pain will only cause her pain, something that must never happen. I'll make her happy, or die trying.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe POV<strong>

I watched the lust in his eyes fade to something else entirely, and felt a little disappointed. The lust was still there, but less prominent now, like it had been covered over by something new. I scanned his face, feeling lucky that he was already in the water and I couldn't be distracted by his own body. I stood there for what felt like an age, watching him watch me - not always my face, but his eyes never left my form. Finally finished with roaming my body, my eyes locked onto his own and he blushed, dropping his head. I giggled... I couldn't help it; he looked so darn sweet like that, like a little lost puppy.

I walked towards the side, and started to climb in, when he stood up and offered me a hand, ensuring I couldn't slip and hurt myself. As I took his hand, I glanced down from his face and I couldn't stop my other hand reaching for his chest as he pulled me into the tub, towards him. My hand ran the length of his well-defined pecks, before tracing each ripple in his abs, causing him to shiver, his breath coming quicker. I don't think either of us had planned for it to happen, for us to end up half-naked in a Jacuzzi, our arousal building. But now that it had, I saw no reason not to continue.

I looked up into his eyes, taking the hand he currently held and placing in on his cheek. His own found my waist and hair, and he pulled me closer until or lips brushed. It was sweet at first, chaste and definitely loving; but it wasn't what either of us wanted right then. I didn't know him well enough for any of this to be any more than lust, but everyone knows that people fall in lust before they fall in love right? So maybe this was the beginning of something more...

I pulled myself closer to him, until my stomach brushed against the erection in his shorts; instantly he deepened our kiss, running his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entry into my mouth. My lips parted, our tongues mingled and his thumb began making circles on my bare waist. His hand in my hair tightened, pulling my head back and exposing my neck giving him the opportunity to leave a blazing trail of kisses across the sensitive skin, making me whimper. I reached back, grasping the cord on my bikini top and loosening it with a tug. I broke our kiss, pulling the top over my head and he took the opportunity to pull me down into the water so I was straddling his seated thighs. My core brushed against his throbbing erection as his lips found my left nipple, teasing till it hardened, noises of pleasure pouring from my lips.

The added nipple stimulation left me dripping and ready to come, and I started to grind myself against his cock, dry humping my way to orgasm. He groaned around my nipple, and began to add a bump to my grind. I needed him to touch me, to make me come under his obviously experienced hands. I tried to tell him so, but I could barely string a phrase together. "I need to come," I breathed, hoping he'd take that as an all clear to dive into the good part.

"I know baby, me too. I wanna touch you but it's too soon. Let's make you come like this and next time we'll try something more, sweetie," He finally managed to explain, between numerous groans and the occasional swear word.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

The friction on my cock was building, water beginning to lap over the sides over the tub and splash onto the tiles. My hands on her hips, I directed her towards our orgasm, tugging on the nipple in my mouth as she moaned. She was so beautiful, such a sexual creature. I could feel her urgency increase, showing me how close she was. I increase the tempo, listening to her little moans of pleasure. "Oh my God... Oh my God, don't stop. Please don't stop... I'm gonna cum..." The words poured of her tongue and I felt her body, tense and start to shake. Her nails dug into my biceps, drawing blood and puncturing flesh. My own orgasm was a way off, until she leant forward and whispered in my ear, "I want you... Come for me", and I did, gripping her hips and pressing myself up against her, calling her name as I did so.

We both sat there panting, her body draped across my own, chest's rising and falling. She was the first to speak. "I needed that - actually I need more than that, but it was a good start." She said, leaning back to give me a wink and regain her feet. I felt disappointed that she was leaving the tub already, but she merely crossed to the patio doors, opening them and giving us an amazing view of First Beach. Climbing back in next to me, I curled her body into my own and the jets worked the tight spots in my back and neck muscles.

"Look!" The sound her voice raised me from my post-orgasmic stupor, and I followed the finger she used to point down onto the beach. "It's your friend from school, right?" She was right. I'd briefly introduced her to Jared before our tour of the school, and she had obviously remembered his face. He stood on the beach with Sam and the new pack member Jacob, obviously going through the finer points of human-form combat. My legs ached, tensing and relaxing as my mind played out the moves I would have used if I were down there on the beach with them.

"I know... Let's get dressed and go down there! You can introduce me to your friends!" Panic flooded me. The minute Sam saw me with her, he'd know, and I'd hoped to have some time alone to speak to him before announcing it to the rest of the group.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." I trailed off hopelessly at the quizzical face she made.

"Are you scared they won't like me...?" She asked in a small voice, starring at the floor.  
>"NO!" I almost screamed at her, "No... I'm... I'm worried you won't like them," I lied, praying she'd drop the subject.<p>

"Aah, well that's easily fixed. They're part of you, you like them, I like you, so I'll like them. Problem solved. Get dressed? I really wanna meet them!" Her bare breasts beckoned from across the room.

What guy can say no to that...?


	5. Making Mistakes

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephanie Meyer. Although, Phoebe is mine. So hands off. ;)**

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for taking some time to update, I've been doing a lot of work on where this story is headed and I now have a plan!**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Making Mistakes<strong>

**Paul POV**

I cleared my throat loudly, stepping through the flimsy curtain of fabric and allowing my eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting of her bedroom. My unspoken announcement previous to my entrance was unnecessary, as Phoebe stood by the door to the hallway, her wide, thickly-lashed eyes studying my face.

I took in her form again half disappointed, half relieved at her newly clothed body. Her nakedness had been sexy in the bathroom, but here… in this warm, softly lit bedroom, the large expanse of cream covers on the queen-size bed beckoned, & I was grateful for the daisy dukes and vest top she wore…

"You coming, or what…?" She grinned, having probably seen my every thought flit across my face. I started towards her, but she flung the door wide, chuckling to herself as she danced through the frame, wiggling her bum at me as she went. By the time I reached the doorway, she'd already taken the stairs at a sprint. I lunged after her merely for the thrill of the chase, down the curving staircase, across the foyer and down the hall to the kitchen. She paused long enough on the patio outside the rear door for me to see her devilish grin and waggling tongue before darting across the flagstones, and taking flight off the steps to the waiting sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe POV<strong>

I flung myself off the top patio step, bending my knees and bracing myself for the impact of my feet hitting wet sand. But I never made it.

Out of nowhere, I was hitting from the side by something big, hard and very, very warm. It knocked the whole direction of my jump askew and I felt myself falling, rather than flying through the air as I'd intended. My body twisted automatically, trying to adjust itself and right my balance when I felt myself caged by bands of solid muscle and the musky smell of everything Paul swept over me. Instantly, my tensed body relaxed, moulding itself to his form; his shoulder took the brunt of the fall, carving itself a trench into the sand, while I was barely shaken.

I blinked up at him, extremely aware of our close proximity. His eyes searched my face, checking for any signs of pain or panic, but I felt neither.

"Are you okay?" He said in a husky voice. Unable to speak, whether from the fall or how tightly he held me, I nodded my assent. He released my instantly and was suddenly on his feet, moving towards whatever had hit me from the side. He launched himself at my 'attacker' dragging him down to the floor, his body shaking with uncontrollable anger.

"What the fuck were you playing at?!" He growled, his hand closing over the young man's throat. My initial shock was quickly fading and I took in the scene around me; Jared stood a little way off, his bare shoulders vibrating with silent anger, while another denim-clad figure was approaching from behind him, staring intently at the two guys on the sand between myself and Jared.

Paul raised his fist, clearly to hurt the offender, aiming for his jaw and I found myself rushing towards him. Jared's former amusement vanished and he lunged forward... But he was too late. I had reached Paul before him. As soon as my hands touched the skins of his forearm, Paul's muscles slackened and he half turned, still crouching over the body beneath him, to look into my eyes. Whatever he saw there was enough to make him pause and I dragged him off of the boy.

He pulled himself off the floor, reaching for me and cradling my face in his hand, other arm wrapping around my waist. He pulled me against his unexpected warmth, whispering to me as he did so, gazing into my soul.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." His voice rippled through me, warming me as much as his body heat, "I didn't mean to scare you, Pheebs... Forgive me?" He spoke with the desperation of a dying man.

"Of course," I spoke clearly, my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, afraid to prolong the obvious pain in his eyes.

The approaching stranger had reached us now and he offered a hand to my 'attacker', pulling him off the cold, wet sand. His deep rumbling voice shook me to my core as he turned his attention on Jared.

"You stupid fool! You could have caused a lot of damage, both physical and mental! Do you ever think things through Jared?!" He exclaimed. Paul's best friend ducked his head, staring at the floor.

"Yes..! I thought she was Paul… Otherwise I would've never told Jake to jump her…" He said in a small voice that didn't match his stature.

"And you!" The man said, rounding on the now towering figure of my 'attacker', who I presumed was called Jake. "Did you not think to check before you launched yourself at her?" Jake squared up to the man, speaking as loudly and assertively as he had.

"Of course I did…" He trailed off before regaining his voice. "Just after I jumped. Besides, it's not really your place to have a go at me, is it Sam?!"

The man, Sam, glowered at Jake and I sensed a lot of unspoken words that filled the silence as they sized each other up. Although being obviously younger, Jake easily outweighed Sam by twenty pounds and I wondered at Paul's ability to take him to the ground. Hoping to diffuse the situation, I cleared my throat.

"Err… Hi." I said, sounding louder than I'd expected after the previous awkward silence. "I'm Phoebe, Paul's… friend." The pause was unintentional yet unmissible, just a product of recalling that we'd only met this morning. I extended my hand into the invisible tension between them. Sam ignored it, and I tried my best not to be offended as he turned his attention on Paul, who squirmed under his gaze. He set off up the beach without a backward glance, followed closely by Sam.

Jake drew my attention away from this new dynamic by gripping my outstretched hand with both of his own, each one huge and toasty warm. He chuckled softly.

"I'm Jacob. Sorry about that… before." He spoke in a softer voice now, gesturing behind me to the ruts Paul had left in the sand.

"It's no problem, I'm fine…." I smiled at the obviously gentle giant. "…Thanks to Paul." I added with a glance over my shoulder at his retreating back, watching him turn to Sam as they walked.

"Don't worry." Jared said, drawing my attention back to the two half-naked, muscle-bound guys before me. "He's fine too." And he grinned a knowing smile. Luckily, Jacob looked as bewildered as I felt, so I let the subject drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

"So…" Sam spoke with an air of authority that couldn't be denied. We both knew why we were walking along this stretch of squishy, brown sand, silently listening to the sound of the black waves crashing against the shoreline.

"So…?" I mimicked, hoping to not have to speak the words myself. My imprinting on Phoebe was bigger than just us two, something I'd been doing my best to ignore since that morning. Now that Phoebe was the object of my imprint, it would be impossible to keep secrets from her for long; it was expected that I would explain to her about the Pack and that I'd imprinted on her. Most of the people on the reservation had grown up with the Quileute stories and so explaining to them was a lot easier. But Phoebe had only just moved back to the area and may have never heard the stories… I was going to have to do some digging into her past, her family and friends in order to find the best way to tell her. Sam looked sideways at me, watching my face as I thought all this through.

"So you imprinted on her." I noticed it wasn't a question. We could listen to each other's thoughts while in wolf-form, something I'd been careful to avoid all day but he knew just by watching me with her exactly what had happened.

"Yes." Finally admitting to it had a huge, stupid grin plastered across my face. Sam grinned back, clearly remembering how it felt to have newly-imprinted, the peace of having found your other half; you knew where your life would take you, that you'd go wherever she was. That you'd never have to worry about anything but her ever again, because nothing would matter but her happiness – some people might call that the loss of free will because it was so abrupt and totally out of our control, but in fact it made me sure, that I would never be lost in life as long as I had her.

"How are you going to tell her? That's the main thing. She'll never understand you until she knows about all of this." He threw his arms wide, gesturing to himself, to me and to the world around us.

"I thought I'd probably try and speak to her parents and see what the low-down is," I explained, carefully watching his face. "Find out if they know the stories, whether she knows them too. That way, I'll have a foundation on which to build."

"You know that's gonna take some time, don't you Paul? And all the while you're going to wish you could just tell her constantly?" The pain is his voice had me thinking back to when I first phased, feeling his feelings, hearing his thoughts about Emily and the pain he remembered lanced through me too.

"It's gonna be hard, but I can't just spring this on her. She'd think I was mad!" I laughed, imagining someone trying to explain it to me before I'd phased… Even after I'd phased I found it difficult to believe, and the physical proof was right there in the mirror.

"You wanna head back?" He stuck his thumb over his shoulder in the direction we'd come and we both turned in unison, heading back the way we'd come.

I noticed three figures splashing about in the shallow waves and quickened my pace, eager to get back to Phoebe. As I watched, Jacob reached out for her petite body, dragging her into his chest and lifting her into his arms. A flare of jealousy ripped through me and only Sam reaching out for my shoulder stopped me tearing down the beach to rip his arms off stopped me. I took a deep, calming breath and concentrated on controlling my shaking limbs. I couldn't afford to phase now, just as I couldn't have when I knocked Jacob to the ground earlier – she couldn't be allowed to see my other form until I'd had time to explain.

I continued to watch although it made my heart ache to watch another man touch her as we trekked back along the beach. Jacob, cackling gleefully, attempted to throw Phoebe to Jared, who made a spectacular lunge… To the wrong side, leaving Phoebe to crash, arms and legs flailing into the icy, salt water.

I sprinted that last few hundred yards, panic building in me. I waited for her to surface above the fairly shallow water and began to worry more when it didn't. I waded in, ignoring looks from Jared, scanning the water where she'd landed. I was just about to shout for Sam when a choking noise behind me caught my attention and I turned, catching sight of Jacob disappearing underwater.

Phoebe surfaced then, giggling to herself at the practical joke, followed closely by Jacob, coughing and spluttering, seawater running from his nose. I couldn't help but notice the triumphant look in her eyes and that, coupled with Jacob's discomfort was enough to leave Jared and me in stitches.

"Beaten by a girl," I sneered at him, clearly glad that Phoebe had no problem causing him discomfort. "I expected more of you, Black." He coughed again, rounding on me.

"Yeah well… She caught me off guard, didn't you Phee?" He glanced sideways at her, clearly as distracted by the wet, white vest top she wore as I was. My blood boiled and I started forwards, upset as much by his new nickname for her as his wandering eyes. One glance at Phoebe stopped me in my tracks. The gentle breeze from the ocean together with the ice-cold water was making her shiver uncontrollably and I could see that her lips were beginning to turn blue.

I ignored Black then, Phoebe's obvious discomfort becoming my own and I began making a beeline for my girl. I reached for her hand and tugged her to the shore, pulling her body against my own. I gasped in shock as her cold skin touched my own, but she sighed appreciatively and her skin began warming slowly.

"Come on you. Let's get you into some dry clothes." I whispered into her hair, trying to ignore the swirling feelings inside me as she pressed her bluish lips against my neck. I felt myself start to harden in my jeans and knew I needed to distract myself fast. Another shiver from her was all I needed, and I stooped to knock her legs out from under her, taking her body in my arms, drawing her close into my chest. Her arms went automatically around my neck, pulling herself higher into my embrace and planting a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Paul." She whispered, tucking her head onto my shoulder as I started up the sandy incline to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoebe POV<strong>

I sighed, getting to my feet in the crowded cafeteria as the first bell rang, wondering what Paul was doing now. My first day at Forks' High School was a lot less eventful than at The Rez school; no amazingly hot, kind 'meet and greet' type to show me around – in fact, no 'meet and greet' at all. I'd made sure I was early this morning, giving me enough time to pop into the reception to collect my timetable and a small map of the school… Like it's big enough to get lost in. Not.

I took another deep breath before stepping into the rain, and following a trio of unisex, black anoraks towards the Biology building. Stepping into the warmer foyer, I copied the two dark-haired girls ahead of me, hanging my coat on a peg before entering the classroom. I walked casually to the front of the class, approaching the teacher's desk.

"Umm, excuse me..? Mr Banner? I'm new here, my name's Phoebe. I was asked to get this signed at the beginning of my lessons." I tried hard to speak quietly, avoiding the eyes of my new classmates. Luckily, Mr Banner took my slip of paper, promptly signed it and directed my to the only available seat right in the centre of the room next to one of the brunettes I'd followed on my way here. Dutifully, the girl removed her books from the right side of the desk she'd been sprawled across without acknowledging me. She looked quite upset to be honest, and I wondered several times throughout Mr Banner's lecture whether she'd actually burst into tears.

Eventually, Mr Banner's droning hit its peak and he set of us in pairs to research dihybrid crosses and I managed to catch her eye.

"You okay?" I asked by way of greeting. She nodded and then with another glance at my expression, shook her head. "What's wrong..?" I paused, waiting for her to speak, before continuing. "Wait. I know, guy trouble, right?" This made her crack a smile.

"Yeah," she said in a croaky voice and hastened to add, "he's just a friend though." I smiled my knowing smile.

"I'm guessing it's a little more complex than that, judging by your expression."

"You're more perceptive than I gave you credit for…" She trailed off suddenly and I found myself shocked at the amount of pain that had just played on her face. She looked at me again, deliberating how much to tell this stranger. "You're from La Push," she noted suddenly, "so you might know my friend, Jacob. Jacob Black." Recognition at his name brought back the image of Paul and I fought back the feelings that swelled inside me.

"Yeah, I met him yesterday. He's friends with Paul and Sam, isn't he?" I said, realising I knew neither of the latter's last names.

"Sam...?" She said darkly. "He is?" Her pained expression grew angry.

"Have I said too much?" I asked, wondering who I'd managed to get into trouble.

"No… No, don't worry. Could you do me a favour? I know I barely know you, but I'm worried about Jacob. He really used to hate Sam, and now you say they're friends? I mean, I know things change, but he won't talk to me lately… He's not returning my calls…" She honestly did seem worried and I knew from experience how upsetting it can be when a friend does a complete one-eighty on you.

"I'll see what I can do," I said with a smile, making a mental note to check the beach as soon as I got home.

"Thanks," she smiled back at me, offering me the worksheet she'd been handed by her over-eager male desk-neighbour. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Phoebe Celie," I said, jotting the first answer on the sheet.

I dumped by bag on the kitchen counter, racing into the backyard and onto the sand watching the figure ahead jog across the sand.

"Jake!" I called out, loud enough to be heard above the roar of the sea. He looked up, grinned and started to come over.

"Phoebe! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Luckily I didn't get pneumonia from yesterday." He chuckled and I turned, walking back into the yard and towards the back door. "Wanna come in for a drink?" I asked, wondering about how I'd broach the subject of Bella.

"Sure," he shrugged, following me. "But from the look on your face, I'm guessing you have something quite specific to say?" He grinned.

"How d'you know that?" Was I THAT obvious?

"A friend of mine has the same expression…" He trailed off and I realised from his uncomfortable expression that I'd unknowingly hit the nail on the head. He was talking about Bella! I nodded, wondering how to continue as I crossed the threshold to the kitchen and walked to the fridge. He sat himself on a breakfast stool. I pulled the juice carton out and turned my back on him, giving myself time to think.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come straight out with it." I said, going for the head on approach. "Why aren't you speaking to Bella?" I tried to keep the accusing tone out of my voice and failed miserably. He ducked his head, ashamed.

"I don't like not talking to her, Pheebs. It's just… complicated. I'm not the same person I was before." He got off the stool and walked towards me, taking the glass of juice I offered him before placing it on the worktop. With the other hand he grasped my wrist and pulled me towards him, brushing my bangs out of my eyes, running his hand down my cheek. My pulse quickened, my next breath more ragged than the last. This close I could see all his resemblances to Paul and my thoughts flickered to yesterday in the hot tub. Taking my silence as permission, Paul… I mean Jacob ducked his head and pressed his lips against my own, his hands in my hair and holding my face to his own. My tongue ventured out into his mouth and he groaned.

I snapped out of it. His voice reminded me that he wasn't Paul and that there had been a point to our previous conversation. Jacob watched me, his head hung low.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"It's okay. I like you Jake, but not like that." He chuckled.

"I know… You like Paul don't you...?"He grinned at me again.

"Am I THAT obvious?" He outright laughed this time, and nodded. I was glad there were no hard feelings about it. I just hoped that Paul would never find out. "Talk to Bella, okay Jake?" Returning to our previous conversation and not dwelling on what had just happened seemed like a good idea.

"I'll try." He said finally. "I better go." I emptied my glass of juice, nodded and turned to place it in the sink. By the time I'd turned back, he was gone, leaving me feeling lonelier than ever. Why? Why did I always have to complicate things? Hopefully Paul would never know – it's not like he could read mine or Jacob's thoughts…

* * *

><p><strong>So... Review please :) It keeps me writing!<strong>

**SPOILERS!**

**Chapter Six - Love Bites - Will Paul find out about Jacob & Phoebe's kiss? And if he does, what will he do?!**

**Chapter Seven - Panic Stricken - Something unexpected happens to Phoebe & we find out about her family (especially her Mum).**

**Chapter Eight - Blind - Bella confronts Jake, only to argue with Phoebe. ****Paul finds it hard to come to terms with Phoebe's family and realisation.**

**Much Loves,**

**werewolves-xo**


End file.
